


In a Rare Move, The CEO of J.P. Morgan Chase, the Largest Depositor in the Country, Openly Admits that it Intends on Utilizing the Federal Reserves Emergency Lending Facilities, AKA, the  Discount Window

by IJOTFP



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJOTFP/pseuds/IJOTFP





	In a Rare Move, The CEO of J.P. Morgan Chase, the Largest Depositor in the Country, Openly Admits that it Intends on Utilizing the Federal Reserves Emergency Lending Facilities, AKA, the  Discount Window

In a Rare Move, The CEO of J.P. Morgan Chase, the Largest Depositor in the Country, Openly Admits that it Intends on Utilizing the Federal Reserves Emergency Lending Facilities, AKA, the Discount Window

WebFontConfig = {"typekit":{"id":"glz5ccp"}};  
(function() {  
var wf = document.createElement('script');  
wf.src = 'https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-content/mu-plugins/wpcomsh/vendor/automattic/custom-fonts/js/webfont.js';  
wf.type = 'text/javascript';  
wf.async = 'true';  
var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
s.parentNode.insertBefore(wf, s);  
})();

window._wca = window._wca || [];

var mi_version = '7.10.4';  
var mi_track_user = true;  
var mi_no_track_reason = '';

var disableStr = 'ga-disable-UA-143001015-1';

/* Function to detect opted out users */  
function __gaTrackerIsOptedOut() {  
return document.cookie.indexOf(disableStr + '=true') > -1;  
}

/* Disable tracking if the opt-out cookie exists. */  
if ( __gaTrackerIsOptedOut() ) {  
window[disableStr] = true;  
}

/* Opt-out function */  
function __gaTrackerOptout() {  
document.cookie = disableStr + '=true; expires=Thu, 31 Dec 2099 23:59:59 UTC; path=/';  
window[disableStr] = true;  
}

if ( mi_track_user ) {  
(function(i,s,o,g,r,a,m){i['GoogleAnalyticsObject']=r;i[r]=i[r]||function(){  
(i[r].q=i[r].q||[]).push(arguments)},i[r].l=1*new Date();a=s.createElement(o),  
m=s.getElementsByTagName(o)[0];a.async=1;a.src=g;m.parentNode.insertBefore(a,m)  
})(window,document,'script','//www.google-analytics.com/analytics.js','__gaTracker');

__gaTracker('create', 'UA-143001015-1', 'auto');  
__gaTracker('set', 'forceSSL', true);  
__gaTracker('require', 'displayfeatures');  
__gaTracker('send','pageview');  
} else {  
console.log( "" );  
(function() {  
/* https://developers.google.com/analytics/devguides/collection/analyticsjs/ */  
var noopfn = function() {  
return null;  
};  
var noopnullfn = function() {  
return null;  
};  
var Tracker = function() {  
return null;  
};  
var p = Tracker.prototype;  
p.get = noopfn;  
p.set = noopfn;  
p.send = noopfn;  
var __gaTracker = function() {  
var len = arguments.length;  
if ( len === 0 ) {  
return;  
}  
var f = arguments[len-1];  
if ( typeof f !== 'object' || f === null || typeof f.hitCallback !== 'function' ) {  
console.log( 'Not running function __gaTracker(' + arguments[0] + " ....) because you are not being tracked. " + mi_no_track_reason );  
return;  
}  
try {  
f.hitCallback();  
} catch (ex) {

}  
};  
__gaTracker.create = function() {  
return new Tracker();  
};  
__gaTracker.getByName = noopnullfn;  
__gaTracker.getAll = function() {  
return [];  
};  
__gaTracker.remove = noopfn;  
window['__gaTracker'] = __gaTracker;  
})();  
}

window._wpemojiSettings = {"baseUrl":"https:\/\/s.w.org\/images\/core\/emoji\/12.0.0-1\/72x72\/","ext":".png","svgUrl":"https:\/\/s.w.org\/images\/core\/emoji\/12.0.0-1\/svg\/","svgExt":".svg","source":{"concatemoji":"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com\/wp-includes\/js\/wp-emoji-release.min.js?ver=5.3.2"}};  
!function(e,a,t){var r,n,o,i,p=a.createElement("canvas"),s=p.getContext&&p.getContext("2d");function c(e,t){var a=String.fromCharCode;s.clearRect(0,0,p.width,p.height),s.fillText(a.apply(this,e),0,0);var r=p.toDataURL();return s.clearRect(0,0,p.width,p.height),s.fillText(a.apply(this,t),0,0),r===p.toDataURL()}function l(e){if(!s||!s.fillText)return!1;switch(s.textBaseline="top",s.font="600 32px Arial",e){case"flag":return!c([127987,65039,8205,9895,65039],[127987,65039,8203,9895,65039])&&(!c([55356,56826,55356,56819],[55356,56826,8203,55356,56819])&&!c([55356,57332,56128,56423,56128,56418,56128,56421,56128,56430,56128,56423,56128,56447],[55356,57332,8203,56128,56423,8203,56128,56418,8203,56128,56421,8203,56128,56430,8203,56128,56423,8203,56128,56447]));case"emoji":return!c([55357,56424,55356,57342,8205,55358,56605,8205,55357,56424,55356,57340],[55357,56424,55356,57342,8203,55358,56605,8203,55357,56424,55356,57340])}return!1}function d(e){var t=a.createElement("script");t.src=e,t.defer=t.type="text/javascript",a.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}for(i=Array("flag","emoji"),t.supports={everything:!0,everythingExceptFlag:!0},o=0;o<i.length;o++)t.supports[i[o]]=l(i[o]),t.supports.everything=t.supports.everything&&t.supports[i[o]],"flag"!==i[o]&&(t.supports.everythingExceptFlag=t.supports.everythingExceptFlag&&t.supports[i[o]]);t.supports.everythingExceptFlag=t.supports.everythingExceptFlag&&!t.supports.flag,t.DOMReady=!1,t.readyCallback=function(){t.DOMReady=!0},t.supports.everything||(n=function(){t.readyCallback()},a.addEventListener?(a.addEventListener("DOMContentLoaded",n,!1),e.addEventListener("load",n,!1)):(e.attachEvent("onload",n),a.attachEvent("onreadystatechange",function(){"complete"===a.readyState&&t.readyCallback()})),(r=t.source||{}).concatemoji?d(r.concatemoji):r.wpemoji&&r.twemoji&&(d(r.twemoji),d(r.wpemoji)))}(window,document,window._wpemojiSettings);

img.wp-smiley,  
img.emoji {  
display: inline !important;  
border: none !important;  
box-shadow: none !important;  
height: 1em !important;  
width: 1em !important;  
margin: 0 .07em !important;  
vertical-align: -0.1em !important;  
background: none !important;  
padding: 0 !important;  
}

.has-text-align-justify{text-align:justify;}

.infinite-scroll .woocommerce-pagination {  
display: none;  
}

.woocommerce form .form-row .required { visibility: visible; }

:root { --font-headings: unset; --font-base: unset; --font-headings-default: -apple-system,BlinkMacSystemFont,"Segoe UI",Roboto,Oxygen-Sans,Ubuntu,Cantarell,"Helvetica Neue",sans-serif; --font-base-default: -apple-system,BlinkMacSystemFont,"Segoe UI",Roboto,Oxygen-Sans,Ubuntu,Cantarell,"Helvetica Neue",sans-serif;}

/* <![CDATA[ */  
var monsterinsights_frontend = {"js_events_tracking":"true","download_extensions":"doc,pdf,ppt,zip,xls,docx,pptx,xlsx","inbound_paths":"[{\"path\":\"\\\\\/go\\\\\/\",\"label\":\"affiliate\"},{\"path\":\"\\\\\/recommend\\\\\/\",\"label\":\"affiliate\"}]","home_url":"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com","hash_tracking":"false"};  
/* ]]> */

var _tmip=_tmip || [];  
_tmip.push({"tags": {"author": "interactiveswingtrader"}});

.request_name {  
display: none !important;  
}

img#wpstats{display:none} .woocommerce-product-gallery{ opacity: 1 !important; }

  
body, #content, .entry-content, .post-content, .page-content, .post-excerpt, .entry-summary, .entry-excerpt, .widget-area, .widget, .sidebar, #sidebar, footer, .footer, #footer, .site-footer {  
font-family: Tahoma, Verdana, Segoe, sans-serif;  
}

Skip to content

Menu

March 7, 2020

[](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/)

  


Menu

  * [Home](https://interactiveswingtradingorg.wordpress.com)
  * [News](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/category/news/)
    * [News](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/category/news/)
  * [due diligence](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/duediligence/)
    * [Due Diligence](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/duediligence/)
    * [Funds](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/funds/)
    * [Small Cap Funds](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/small-cap-funds-market-makers/)
    * [Fund Activity](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/duediligence/fundactivity/)
    * [Archive](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/links/)
  * [Library](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/library/)
    * [People/Families](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/people-families/)
    * [Underwriters](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/underwriters/)
    * [Exchanges/Market Makers](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/exchanges-market-makers/)
    * [Flash Facts](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/flash-facts/)
    * [Scandals](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/scandals/)
    * [Books](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/great-books/)
    * [Resources](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/resources/)
  * [Disclaimer](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/disclaimer/)
  * [About](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/about/)



  
[__](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-login.php?redirect_to=https%3A%2F%2Finteractiveswingtrading.com%2F2020%2F02%2F28%2Fcyntfytiy%2F)__  


  
×

Search for:

__ Posted in [News](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/category/news/)

#  [In a Rare Move, The CEO of J.P. Morgan Chase, the Largest Depositor in the Country, Openly Admits that it Intends on Utilizing the Federal Reserves Emergency Lending Facilities, AKA, the Discount Window](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/02/28/cyntfytiy/)

  
__Author: [Interactive Swing Trading](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/author/interactiveswingtrader/) __Published Date: February 28, 2020 __Comments: [Leave a comment](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/02/28/cyntfytiy/#respond)  


  
[](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/02/28/cyntfytiy/)  


* * *

* * *

Over the past 100 years, the federal reserve has always stressed the importance of keeping the identities of discount borrowers a secret, saying that if market participants were to ever catch wind of this information, it could increase the chance that depositors will pull their money out of the bank.   
  
So why would JPMorgan Chase N.A., the owner of Chase Bank, the largest depositor in America, openly admit that they intend on borrowing from the Feds rarely utilized emergency lending facility? No other bank would admit to something like this, evidenced by a recent survey conducted by the federal reserve back in the summer of last year.  


* * *

* * *

([The Wall Street Journal](https://archive.is/oK5AQ#selection-1089.0-1112.0))   
“Bankers who used to tap the window say the required disclosures are the biggest reason they won’t do so anymore. In 2016, Stanley Fischer, the Fed’s then-vice chairman, warned he was concerned about the increased stigma hurting the Fed’s ability to help in a stressed market.  
  
Bank executives are also worried that borrowing money from the Fed, even on a short-term basis, could look to the public like one of the widely criticized bailouts of the crisis.  
  
In an August survey, the Fed asked senior bank officials about the likelihood for their respective institutions using the discount window. “Very unlikely” was the unanimous answer”.

* * *

* * *

But last week, something else happened that was even more unusual.

On the Monday of the markets worst week since the financial crisis, the New York Fed was reported to have mysteriously responded to a Freedom of Information Act request from _Institutional Investor_ , a financial news editorial with [52 years](https://www.institutionalinvestor.com/about-us) of experience, requesting access to their [stockholder ownership list](https://archive.is/lLJZI).   
  
According to the article, J.P. Morgan and Citigroup, two of the largest banks in America, account for as much as 75% of the New York Feds outstanding capital stock! That’s quite the concentration of power considering they are the only Fed branch that is legally allowed to manipulate the daily interest rate of a government treasury bond; a market valued at [$27 trillion](https://www.sifma.org/resources/research/fixed-income-chart/) in 2018 (including ABS, MBS)

What made this announcement so strange wasn’t only the timing — which is a conundrum in and of itself — but that there seems to be a complete media blackout. You’d expect something like this to be plastered on the front page of every major financial news website in the country, but the only other place you will find any mention of this historic revelation is buried deep within some obscure [Bloomberg article](https://archive.is/WyOpl#selection-2525.0-2528.0) written by Matt Levine about Wall Street Bets, a popular subreddit for stock traders.  
  
Google Search Results Archived  
<https://archive.is/wGKmY> “Capital Stock Master Report new york fed”  
<https://archive.is/WkHIp> “new york fed stockholders list”  
<https://archive.is/vEIim> “new york fed stockholders”  
<https://archive.is/VbTPC> 2 Mar 2020 19:38:31 UTC, new york fed stockholders  
  
The New York Fed is also a private corporation, meaning they don’t technically have to respond to FOIA requests, and they’ve even used this [argument in court](https://archive.is/TitdR#selection-843.0-774.48).   
  
So why now? With the way things are going, the market looks like it could potentially crash harder than it did back in 1929! And no, that’s not fear mongering, it is a very real possibility!

Let’s just break things down  
  
The largest bank in America just admitted that it needs to utilize the feds discount window, a last resort emergency lending facility for a bank that is unable to secure financing anywhere else.  
  
In response to a sudden [10% spike](https://archive.is/M1wNo#selection-999.182-999.230) in the overnight lending rate on September.16th, 2019, the Fed has so far provided a cumulative $6.6 trillion in term loans to unnamed banks under their repo facility.

* * *

* * *

source image: <https://www.moneyandbanking.com/commentary/2019/10/25/monetary-policy-operations-redux>

* * *

* * *

Don’t forget that it was just last year, on December. 24th, 2018, that the mainstream media concluded we had officially entered into the first [bear market](https://archive.is/otM6L) in 10 years, and this was just after breaking the record for the longest bullrun in history.

* * *

* * *

[ ](https://archive.is/s668h)

* * *

* * *

Then this happened..

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Which caused this to happen..

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

It was the biggest intraday point spike in Dow Jones history.  


* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Then the Fed increased the size of its balance sheet by as much as 10%, and as of now, we still haven’t received an explanation as to why this is happening — nothing that could be considered coherent anyways.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

As you can see in the image below, this supposed “Repo Program” is almost indistinguishable from the short term loans utilized by the fed during the financial crisis of 2008.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Now we have J.P. Morgan, owner of Chase Bank, a combination of [Washington Mutual](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Washington_Mutual), [Bank One Corporation](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bank_One_Corporation), the [Manhattan Company](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manhattan_Company), [Manufacturers Hanover Corporation](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manufacturers_Hanover_Corporation), and [Chemical Bank](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chemical_Bank) — all some of the biggest banks in the country before they merged with each other — asking for emergency loans from the federal reserve, something they haven’t done since the financial crisis.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

[ ](https://bra.in/7qnQw9)

* * *

* * *

Let’s also not forget that the government was shutdown while they convened this supposed “Working Group on Financial Markets” — a secretive group that still to this day, after 30 years of operation, nobody seems to know anything about — and practically every market regulator in the country was operating on a skeleton crew at the time.

* * *

* * *

[ ](https://fas.org/sgp/crs/misc/R40249.pdf)

* * *

* * *

There’s just something about this whole situation that just doesn’t seem to be adding up. The New York Fed is more than 100 years old at this point, so what could possibly have compelled them to reveal this information now, in the middle of a Pandemic, and at what seems to be the end of the longest bull run in history?   
  
People have been conspiracy theorizing about that list since at least [the 1950’s](https://famguardian.org/Subjects/MoneyBanking/FederalReserve/FRconspire/own.htm), and it’s not like anybody was forcing them to do this. Plus, by J.P. Morgan announcing their intention to use the feds discount window, they basically just admitted to the entire world that they are unable to secure reliable financing anywhere else..

* * *

* * *

* * *

([Reuters](https://archive.is/Y6BQR#selection-531.0-531.151)) “We think that this is an important step for us to take to help break the stigma here, and it’s also consistent with the public comments from the Fed” 

* * *

* * *

### Share this:

  * [Twitter](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/02/28/cyntfytiy/?share=twitter)
  * [Facebook](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/02/28/cyntfytiy/?share=facebook)



### Like this:

  
Like Loading...  


  
  


  
  


## Author: [Interactive Swing Trading](http://interactiveswingtradingorg.wordpress.com)

## Post navigation

[← Dow Jones Industrial Average Miraculously Goes From Being Down 1000 Points 20 Minutes Before the Close to Only Being Down 357 Points, a 643 Point Reversal..](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/02/28/dow-miraculously-goes-from-being-down-1000-points-20-minutes-before-the-close-to-only-being-down-357-points-a-643-point-reversal/)

[Elliot Management Looking to Oust Jack Dorsey According to a Reuters Source →](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/02/29/elliot-management-looking-to-oust-jack-dorsey-according-to-a-reuters-source/)

### Leave a Reply [Cancel reply](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/2020/02/28/cyntfytiy/#respond)

document.addEventListener('DOMContentLoaded', function () {  
var commentForms = document.getElementsByClassName('jetpack_remote_comment');  
for (var i = 0; i < commentForms.length; i++) {  
commentForms[i].allowTransparency = false;  
commentForms[i].scrolling = 'no';  
}  
});

##  [](http://feeds.reuters.com/reuters/businessNews) [Reuters: Business News](https://www.reuters.com/)

  * [France says 11 people have now died from coronavirus: Health Ministry](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/oNGuJE7yasM/france-says-11-people-have-now-died-from-coronavirus-health-ministry-idUSKBN20U0KA) March 7, 2020

France's Health Ministry said on Saturday that two more people had died from the coronavirus, bringing the total death toll to 11 people.

  * [Coronavirus infects 100,000-plus worldwide, 21 cases found on ship off San Francisco](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/DWpe71-2z_c/coronavirus-infects-100000-plus-worldwide-21-cases-found-on-ship-off-san-francisco-idUSKBN20T1G4) March 7, 2020

Twenty-one people aboard a cruise ship that was barred from docking in San Francisco have tested positive for coronavirus, U.S. officials said on Friday, adding to the more than 100,000 cases of the fast-spreading illness across the world.

  * [Number of UK coronavirus cases rises to 206](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/dWs8RIvNo-A/number-of-uk-coronavirus-cases-rises-to-206-idUSKBN20U0ME) March 7, 2020

The number of confirmed coronavirus cases in the United Kingdom has risen to 206, a rise of 43, British health officials said on Saturday.

  * [Factbox: The economic remedies for the coronavirus](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/R-V-WGzGbwg/factbox-the-economic-remedies-for-the-coronavirus-idUSKBN20S2MO) March 7, 2020

Policymakers have taken a range of approaches to deal with the economic fallout from the coronavirus, from emergency interest rate cuts and big spending packages to a wait-and-see-stance and pledges of action if required.

  * [Shanghai tightens airport checks as imported virus infections in China jump](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/Sk6gyLSyhIU/shanghai-tightens-airport-checks-as-imported-virus-infections-in-china-jump-idUSKBN20U00W) March 7, 2020

Shanghai increased airport screening on Saturday as imported coronavirus infections from countries such as Italy and Iran emerge as the biggest source of new cases in China outside Hubei, the province where the outbreak originated.

  * [U.S. sailor confirmed with coronavirus in Italy](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/OwZLZMXDQrs/u-s-sailor-confirmed-with-coronavirus-in-italy-idUSKBN20U0M6) March 7, 2020

A U.S. sailor deployed to Naples, Italy, has tested positive for the coronavirus, the U.S. military said on Saturday, in the second confirmed case among U.S. forces following another in South Korea. 

  * [Italy coronavirus deaths near 200 after biggest daily jump](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/Mcy9D6JgEAY/italy-coronavirus-deaths-near-200-after-biggest-daily-jump-idUSKBN20T2ML) March 7, 2020

The death toll from an outbreak of coronavirus in Italy has risen by 49 to 197, the Civil Protection Agency said on Friday, the largest daily increase in fatalities since the contagion was uncovered two weeks ago.

  * [South Korea's coronavirus cases climb above 7,000, most cases traced to church](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/gmpeWTstovE/south-koreas-coronavirus-cases-climb-above-7000-most-cases-traced-to-church-idUSKBN20U02M) March 7, 2020

South Korea's coronavirus cases jumped above 7,000 on Saturday, up by 448 from the previous day, with more than half of the total number linked to a secretive church at the center of the country's outbreak, health authorities said.

  * [Factbox: Latest on the spread of coronavirus around the world](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/Y-tgmGgsWaA/factbox-latest-on-the-spread-of-coronavirus-around-the-world-idUSKBN20T2T7) March 7, 2020

The number of people infected with coronavirus approached 102,000 across the world as the outbreak reached more countries and caused more economic damage.

  * [Gulf states report new rise in coronavirus cases](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/6sLGagveAtg/gulf-states-report-new-rise-in-coronavirus-cases-idUSKBN20T2V4) March 7, 2020

The number of coronavirus cases in the United Arab Emirates has risen to 45 from 30, the Health Ministry said on Saturday, as other countries in the Gulf region also reported new infections.

  * [German coronavirus cases jump, economic nervousness rises](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/K4GyP54ihN4/german-coronavirus-cases-jump-economic-nervousness-rises-idUSKBN20U0G6) March 7, 2020

The number of coronavirus patients in Germany jumped to 684 on Saturday morning, with concern growing at the economic impact of the spreading epidemic on one of the world's most trade-dependent economies.

  * [Factbox: Sports events hit by the coronavirus epidemic](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/7ZtbUCmleJg/factbox-sports-events-hit-by-the-coronavirus-epidemic-idUSKBN20S1ZD) March 7, 2020

Here is a list of international sports events hit by the outbreak of a coronavirus:

  * [Coronavirus deaths rise to 145 in Iran, infections up by more than 1,000 - ministry](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/4paFp3t9jlc/coronavirus-deaths-rise-to-145-in-iran-infections-up-by-more-than-1000-ministry-idUSKBN20U0GO) March 7, 2020

The number of deaths caused by coronavirus infections in Iran rose by 21 over the past 24 hours to reach 145 on Saturday, a health ministry official said.

  * [Wall Street Week Ahead: Investors look for buys as virus fears crush travel stocks](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/teCruWNcYaU/wall-street-week-ahead-investors-look-for-buys-as-virus-fears-crush-travel-stocks-idUSKBN20T23L) March 7, 2020

Bargain-hunting investors are eyeing the shares of airlines, hotels, cruise lines and other companies that have been among the worst-hit by the coronavirus outbreak.

  * [Ethiopian draft report blames Boeing for 737 MAX plane crash: sources](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/1PMzueq7-NU/ethiopian-draft-report-blames-boeing-for-737-max-plane-crash-sources-idUSKBN20U069) March 7, 2020

A draft interim report from Ethiopian crash investigators circulated to U.S. government agencies concludes the March 2019 crash of a Boeing Co 737 MAX was caused by the plane's design, two people briefed on the matter said Friday.

  * [U.S. lawmakers fault FAA, Boeing for deadly 737 Max crashes](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/vI_YVFpKxqY/u-s-lawmakers-fault-faa-boeing-for-deadly-737-max-crashes-idUSKBN20T2EL) March 7, 2020

A U.S. House investigative report into two fatal Lion Air and Ethiopian Airlines crashes on a Boeing 737 MAX faulted the Federal Aviation Administration's (FAA) approval of the plane and Boeing's design failures, saying the flights were "doomed."

  * [Facebook closes London offices until Monday due to coronavirus](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/VB-BCPPpJMk/facebook-closes-london-offices-until-monday-due-to-coronavirus-idUSKBN20T2BT) March 7, 2020

Facebook said on Friday it is closing its London offices until Monday after a visiting employee from Singapore was diagnosed with coronavirus.

  * [U.S. FAA proposes fining Boeing $19.7 million over 737 airplane sensors](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/oc3XVrjZXVM/u-s-faa-proposes-fining-boeing-19-7-million-over-737-airplane-sensors-idUSKBN20T2VL) March 7, 2020

The Federal Aviation Administration on Friday proposed fining Boeing Co $19.7 million for allegedly installing equipment on hundreds of 737 aircraft containing sensors in heads-up displays that regulators had not approved for use.

  * [Goldman ranks as top activism defense firm, beating Morgan Stanley](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/YTKQhA1CXE0/goldman-ranks-as-top-activism-defense-firm-beating-morgan-stanley-idUSKBN20T2O1) March 7, 2020

Goldman Sachs ranked as the top adviser to companies targeted by activist investors in 2019, dethroning Morgan Stanley, which had held the top spot for three straight years, according to Refinitiv data published on Friday.

  * [Saudi Arabia limits arrivals from UAE, Kuwait, Bahrain to airports over coronavirus: SPA](http://feeds.reuters.com/~r/reuters/businessNews/~3/yk_YZDZkLAY/saudi-arabia-limits-arrivals-from-uae-kuwait-bahrain-to-airports-over-coronavirus-spa-idUSKBN20U016) March 7, 2020

Saudi Arabia limited on Saturday land crossings with the United Arab Emirates, Kuwait, and Bahrain to commercial trucks only, with arrivals from the three countries temporarily limited to three airports as a precaution taken over the spread of the coronavirus, Saudi news agency SPA reported.




  
[__](https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-login.php?redirect_to=https%3A%2F%2Finteractiveswingtrading.com%2F2020%2F02%2F28%2Fcyntfytiy%2F)__  


Copyright © 2020 

[Design by ThemesDNA.com](https://themesdna.com/)

__

__

  
[ ](https://www.tracemyip.org/GDPR-compliant-website-tracking-software.htm)   


  
[ ](https://www.tracemyip.org/GDPR-compliant-website-tracking-software.htm)   


  


var c = document.body.className;  
c = c.replace(/woocommerce-no-js/, 'woocommerce-js');  
document.body.className = c;

window.WPCOM_sharing_counts = {"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com\/2020\/02\/28\/cyntfytiy\/":39310};

( 'fetch' in window ) || document.write( '<script src="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-includes/js/dist/vendor/wp-polyfill-fetch.min.js?ver=3.0.0"></scr' + 'ipt>' );( document.contains ) || document.write( '<script src="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-includes/js/dist/vendor/wp-polyfill-node-contains.min.js?ver=3.26.0-0"></scr' + 'ipt>' );( window.FormData && window.FormData.prototype.keys ) || document.write( '<script src="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-includes/js/dist/vendor/wp-polyfill-formdata.min.js?ver=3.0.12"></scr' + 'ipt>' );( Element.prototype.matches && Element.prototype.closest ) || document.write( '<script src="https://interactiveswingtrading.com/wp-includes/js/dist/vendor/wp-polyfill-element-closest.min.js?ver=2.0.2"></scr' + 'ipt>' );

/* <![CDATA[ */  
var wc_add_to_cart_params = {"ajax_url":"\/wp-admin\/admin-ajax.php","wc_ajax_url":"\/?wc-ajax=%%endpoint%%","i18n_view_cart":"View cart","cart_url":"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com\/cart\/","is_cart":"","cart_redirect_after_add":"no"};  
/* ]]> */

/* <![CDATA[ */  
var woocommerce_params = {"ajax_url":"\/wp-admin\/admin-ajax.php","wc_ajax_url":"\/?wc-ajax=%%endpoint%%"};  
/* ]]> */

/* <![CDATA[ */  
var wc_cart_fragments_params = {"ajax_url":"\/wp-admin\/admin-ajax.php","wc_ajax_url":"\/?wc-ajax=%%endpoint%%","cart_hash_key":"wc_cart_hash_5a6de5761f037a7cd5bfe1975baa72a6","fragment_name":"wc_fragments_5a6de5761f037a7cd5bfe1975baa72a6","request_timeout":"5000"};  
/* ]]> */

jQuery( 'body' ).bind( 'wc_fragments_refreshed', function() {  
jQuery( 'body' ).trigger( 'jetpack-lazy-images-load' );  
} );

/* <![CDATA[ */  
var WPGroHo = {"my_hash":""};  
/* ]]> */

/* <![CDATA[ */  
var gridmag_ajax_object = {"ajaxurl":"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com\/wp-admin\/admin-ajax.php","primary_menu_active":"1","secondary_menu_active":"1","sticky_menu":"1","sticky_menu_mobile":"","sticky_sidebar":"1","columnwidth":".gridmag-3-col-sizer","gutter":".gridmag-3-col-gutter"};  
/* ]]> */

/* <![CDATA[ */  
var _wpUtilSettings = {"ajax":{"url":"\/wp-admin\/admin-ajax.php"}};  
/* ]]> */

/* <![CDATA[ */  
var um_scripts = {"nonce":"1a22746a40"};  
/* ]]> */

/* <![CDATA[ */  
var jetpackCarouselStrings = {"widths":[370,700,1000,1200,1400,2000],"is_logged_in":"","lang":"en","ajaxurl":"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com\/wp-admin\/admin-ajax.php","nonce":"193576430a","display_exif":"1","display_geo":"1","single_image_gallery":"1","single_image_gallery_media_file":"","background_color":"black","comment":"Comment","post_comment":"Post Comment","write_comment":"Write a Comment...","loading_comments":"Loading Comments...","download_original":"View full size <span class=\"photo-size\">{0}<span class=\"photo-size-times\">\u00d7<\/span>{1}<\/span>","no_comment_text":"Please be sure to submit some text with your comment.","no_comment_email":"Please provide an email address to comment.","no_comment_author":"Please provide your name to comment.","comment_post_error":"Sorry, but there was an error posting your comment. Please try again later.","comment_approved":"Your comment was approved.","comment_unapproved":"Your comment is in moderation.","camera":"Camera","aperture":"Aperture","shutter_speed":"Shutter Speed","focal_length":"Focal Length","copyright":"Copyright","comment_registration":"0","require_name_email":"0","login_url":"https:\/\/interactiveswingtrading.com\/wp-login.php?redirect_to=https%3A%2F%2Finteractiveswingtrading.com%2F2020%2F02%2F28%2Fcyntfytiy%2F","blog_id":"1","meta_data":["camera","aperture","shutter_speed","focal_length","copyright"],"local_comments_commenting_as":"<fieldset><label for=\"email\">Email<\/label> <input type=\"text\" name=\"email\" class=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-field jp-carousel-comment-form-text-field\" id=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-email-field\" \/><\/fieldset><fieldset><label for=\"author\">Name<\/label> <input type=\"text\" name=\"author\" class=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-field jp-carousel-comment-form-text-field\" id=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-author-field\" \/><\/fieldset><fieldset><label for=\"url\">Website<\/label> <input type=\"text\" name=\"url\" class=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-field jp-carousel-comment-form-text-field\" id=\"jp-carousel-comment-form-url-field\" \/><\/fieldset>"};  
/* ]]> */

/* <![CDATA[ */  
var sharing_js_options = {"lang":"en","counts":"1","is_stats_active":"1"};  
/* ]]> */

var windowOpen;  
jQuery( document.body ).on( 'click', 'a.share-twitter', function() {  
// If there's another sharing window open, close it.  
if ( 'undefined' !== typeof windowOpen ) {  
windowOpen.close();  
}  
windowOpen = window.open( jQuery( this ).attr( 'href' ), 'wpcomtwitter', 'menubar=1,resizable=1,width=600,height=350' );  
return false;  
});  
var windowOpen;  
jQuery( document.body ).on( 'click', 'a.share-facebook', function() {  
// If there's another sharing window open, close it.  
if ( 'undefined' !== typeof windowOpen ) {  
windowOpen.close();  
}  
windowOpen = window.open( jQuery( this ).attr( 'href' ), 'wpcomfacebook', 'menubar=1,resizable=1,width=600,height=400' );  
return false;  
});

  
%d bloggers like this:




(function () {  
var comm_par_el = document.getElementById( 'comment_parent' ),  
comm_par = ( comm_par_el && comm_par_el.value ) ? comm_par_el.value : '',  
frame = document.getElementById( 'jetpack_remote_comment' ),  
tellFrameNewParent;

tellFrameNewParent = function () {  
if ( comm_par ) {  
frame.src = "https://jetpack.wordpress.com/jetpack-comment/?blogid=157397564&postid=39310&comment_registration=0&require_name_email=0&stc_enabled=1&stb_enabled=1&show_avatars=1&avatar_default=identicon&greeting=Leave+a+Reply&greeting_reply=Leave+a+Reply+to+%25s&color_scheme=light&lang=en_US&jetpack_version=8.3&show_cookie_consent=10&has_cookie_consent=0&token_key=%3Bnormal%3B&sig=569280e4a0b4b36b84544b477443579b322dab19#parent=https%3A%2F%2Finteractiveswingtrading.com%2F2020%2F02%2F28%2Fcyntfytiy%2F" + '&replytocom=' + parseInt( comm_par, 10 ).toString();  
} else {  
frame.src = "https://jetpack.wordpress.com/jetpack-comment/?blogid=157397564&postid=39310&comment_registration=0&require_name_email=0&stc_enabled=1&stb_enabled=1&show_avatars=1&avatar_default=identicon&greeting=Leave+a+Reply&greeting_reply=Leave+a+Reply+to+%25s&color_scheme=light&lang=en_US&jetpack_version=8.3&show_cookie_consent=10&has_cookie_consent=0&token_key=%3Bnormal%3B&sig=569280e4a0b4b36b84544b477443579b322dab19#parent=https%3A%2F%2Finteractiveswingtrading.com%2F2020%2F02%2F28%2Fcyntfytiy%2F";  
}  
};

if ( 'undefined' !== typeof addComment ) {  
addComment._Jetpack_moveForm = addComment.moveForm;

addComment.moveForm = function ( commId, parentId, respondId, postId ) {  
var returnValue = addComment._Jetpack_moveForm( commId, parentId, respondId, postId ),  
cancelClick, cancel;

if ( false === returnValue ) {  
cancel = document.getElementById( 'cancel-comment-reply-link' );  
cancelClick = cancel.onclick;  
cancel.onclick = function () {  
var cancelReturn = cancelClick.call( this );  
if ( false !== cancelReturn ) {  
return cancelReturn;  
}

if ( ! comm_par ) {  
return cancelReturn;  
}

comm_par = 0;

tellFrameNewParent();

return cancelReturn;  
};  
}

if ( comm_par == parentId ) {  
return returnValue;  
}

comm_par = parentId;

tellFrameNewParent();

return returnValue;  
};  
}

// Do the post message bit after the dom has loaded.  
document.addEventListener( 'DOMContentLoaded', function () {  
var iframe_url = "https:\/\/jetpack.wordpress.com";  
if ( window.postMessage ) {  
if ( document.addEventListener ) {  
window.addEventListener( 'message', function ( event ) {  
var origin = event.origin.replace( /^http:\/\//i, 'https://' );  
if ( iframe_url.replace( /^http:\/\//i, 'https://' ) !== origin ) {  
return;  
}  
jQuery( frame ).height( event.data );  
});  
} else if ( document.attachEvent ) {  
window.attachEvent( 'message', function ( event ) {  
var origin = event.origin.replace( /^http:\/\//i, 'https://' );  
if ( iframe_url.replace( /^http:\/\//i, 'https://' ) !== origin ) {  
return;  
}  
jQuery( frame ).height( event.data );  
});  
}  
}  
})

})();

_stq = window._stq || [];  
_stq.push([ 'view', {v:'ext',j:'1:8.3',blog:'157397564',post:'39310',tz:'-5',srv:'interactiveswingtrading.com'} ]);  
_stq.push([ 'clickTrackerInit', '157397564', '39310' ]);

jQuery( '#request' ).val( '' );  



End file.
